


the last pizza slice

by astroeatsurass



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Author Does Not Know Laser Tag, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Gen, GeorgeNotFound and Quackity are Siblings, Laser Tag, Lowercase, Pizza, Shopping Malls, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Surprise Kissing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, kissing your opponent to catch them off guard trope, they're adopted by sam :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-21
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 12:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeatsurass/pseuds/astroeatsurass
Summary: techno asks quackity for a favor despite the rivalry the two have. they both went out to the mall to eat pizza with the dream team and techno's brothers.what happens when the group was left with one last pizza slice with seemingly almost everyone battling one another for it?they go to laser tag of course.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & GeorgeNotFound, Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Technoblade & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, mentioned
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	the last pizza slice

**Author's Note:**

> boom boom some qnb content for yall starved shippers out there!! :D
> 
> just a reminder to not share this to any ccs mentioned in the fic! this is for us and just us shippers :)  
> these are only characters btw and not real people! pls dont share this content to any ccs mentioned in this fic!
> 
> anyways this is quackity/techno, if you dont like then dont read pls  
> hope yall enjoy!! 
> 
> (it felt like i was being held at gunpoint for this- /lh)

techno groans when light shone on his face, moving his arm to cover his eyes as a figure moves to his side, not even letting him to process anything when a loud voice rang through his ears.

"big t! you're so slow, ya fuckin' bitch. phil made us breakfast," tommy practically yells out, lifting up a foot to nudge techno by his side.

all the pinkette could do was let out another groan as he lifted himself up with his elbows, rubbing his eyes and a yawn threatening to spill from his mouth. after blinking hazily through his blurred vision, techno gives the younger brother a promising glare.

"what the actual fuck, tommy," he grits out, voice rougher and lower than usual. it seems to do work when tommy hesitantly takes a step back, yet his face remains bold. techno admires that about his little brother, always putting on brave facade even if he was scared.

"well, it's 'cus philza was making us breakfast and he turned to wilbur and he was like.."

from the corner of his bedroom door, wilbur's head peeks through almost nervously. techno suppresses tommy's rambling about why he needed to wake him up while he focuses on the new presence in the room,

"making tommy wake me up again, i see, wilbur."

the blonde boy stops his rambling by then, shifting his attention to wilbur as well, grin on his face as he teases him, "'cus wilbur's a bitch boy, too scared to wake up his own brother."

wilbur's face visibly turns red, making him sputter while he tried to form word, almost looking like their fish, sally. he properly stands by the door now, revealing his bright yellow sweater, it hurts techno's eyes.

"that's because you're so overdramatic when you wake up techno! you give me these hard glares and- and you threaten me too! but somehow when it comes to tommy you only give him one look,"

techno simply roll his eyes in response, "so? that's because tommy is still a kid and it's obvious you're using him to wake me up."

"says the guy who dropkicked a child 'in self-defense.'" tommy pops in, making techno sigh,

"hush tommy, unless you want me to dropkick you too."

wilbur snickers from the entrance, "the adults are speaking tommy, silence."

by that, tommy groans, an annoyed expression forming on his face before pushing aside the brunette by the door, "yeah, yeah, whatever. phil's waiting for us, don't wanna make him craft a belt now don't ya?"

wilbur replies back with an 'alright, little child' before laughing when he received the middle finger, he says his goodbye to techno then, following tommy to the dining room.

techno was left alone in his room, smashing his face into the pillow when he realized just how early in the morning was.

\---------------

after brushing his teeth and taking a quick shower, techno shows up at the dining room and was met with tommy and wilbur fighting over it. he had anticipated it, considering how loud their yells were that he could hear it from the shower.

though phil looked tired than usual, he almost felt bad.

the pinkette greets his father, catching his attention and making the two others temporarily stop with their fighting, "mornin' phil."

phil gives him a tired smile, "hello techno, your foods right over there, magically alive despite wilbur and tommy here."

the two almost sprang up when they were reminded of their current predicament, immediately trying to get techno on one of their side. the man in question gives a glance at phil, who only gave him a look of 'here we go again.'

techno sighs, sitting down on his respective chair on the table before giving a nasty glare at his brothers, "i'll decide after i eat, you guys are not gonna ruin my breakfast here."

"techno! wilby's bullying me, he said i'm too young to drive and i'm just a stupid little child, but he literally started riving at fourteen too!"

"no i did not! i only called you young, i never said anything like that. you're just making things- wait did you just call me wilby?"

techno could feel himself dying inside when tommy started screeching and denying he called wilbur that nickname, though it almost make him smile when tommy used to call him 'techie' as well. philza even looks fond of the old memory.

their argument loops back in the end, continuous insults exchanged. now techno was getting annoyed, phil had already scolded the two plenty of times as well.

slamming his hands on the table, the brothers were silenced immediately, both immediately looking at techno.

"you two better hurry up and get this over with," he starts, brows furrowing while both wilbur and tommy gulps almost comically.

techno takes pride in that, he would be seriously teasing them for this later. but now, he doesn't know what else to say. he had done that without thinking, the trio are looking at him now, expecting him to say something. shit, he wonders how dream does this.

a thousand ideas started running through his head, and he chose one out of all of them. the worst one he could ever think of. techno makes a mental note of punting dream to the moon the next time he sees him, damn him and his impulsive character.

"quackity invited us to go out for the mall today," he says out of the blue, trying to stop the way he nearly cringe at the mention.

tommy and wilbur gapes at him for a moment, before looking at each other then back at techno,

"BIG Q! wilbur, big q invited us to the mall, we're finally gonna do something cool!"

the brunette seems to gape a little longer, looking between tommy and back at techno. he then clears his throat, and straightens out his sweater before he started eating his breakfast quite.. quickly.

tommy remembered techno's words and started eating as well, the two were probably in some kind of silent competition when the other began eating faster and it was beginning to go back and forth now.

phil later scolds them for eating too fast, reasoning that the meet-up was in the afternoon. techno looks at the clock on the wall, it was still early in the morning.

he'd have to call quackity.

\---------------

"techno! what the actual fuck dude, you should be goddamn thankful i even picked up the phone for ya," quackity's voice practically yells into his ear.

the older sighs, already used to this level of loudness in the mornings, "okay, look, i can explain. my brothers are fighting and hyper than usual okay? we need the 'get-out' time."

"isn't that what happens everyday? why can't you handle it today?"

techno feels his eye twitch at the question, always asking, "i can, it's just-"

"then do it yourself techno, you call me7 o'clock in the morning to babysit your brothers." quackity interjects, techno starts to tap his foot against the matted floor.

"it's phil, he has been working a lot recently. give the man a break, will ya?" the pinkette stops for a second,

"and no, don't start with that 'techno is a softie' bullcrap, this is the only time i'd ask you a favor."

quackity groans, techno could practically hear him roll his eyes, and maybe even bury his face into the soft blankets of his bed by the way he hears the rustling of clothes. he wonders what it smelled like- would it smell just like quackity? no, he shouldn't be thinking of that now, what the hell.

after a moment, the shorter finally responds with a sigh, "fine, i'll do it for philza. i owe him for making him pay my two tacos."

techno raises his brow in confusion, forgetting he was just on a phone call with the man, but quackity seemed to know him well when he answered the unspoken question, "i fell down and smashed my taco on the first one, had to ask philza for another."

giving a satisfied grunt, the two bids each other farewell with a time set up and a meeting place, not without quackity asking techno to pay for his smoothie when they do meet up. techno agrees, adding it to the list of debts the younger owes him.. not that he actually minds.

\---------------

"dream! it's so good to see you, do your shoes need shining? do you need coffee?" wilbur starts, leaning down to let dream give a quick peck on his lips, with tubbo giving a look at his brother before walking over to tommy. the dirty blonde lightly smacks the brunette's head right after,

"stop saying that every time we meet-up, we literally were on call on our walk together here," dream sighs, ending the call on his end and receiving a small whine from wilbur in return,

"but i love you so much, wanna stay with you all the time."

dream gently cups his hands on wilbur's face, thumbs rubbing slightly, instantly removing the pout that sat on the british's face, "darling, you're clingier than tubbo. suck it up, girly, you don't need me all the time."

"no, yeah, wilbur mostly just mope around the house at the slightest mention of you," techno cuts in, already grossed out at the love so.. grossly hanging in the air between the couple.

"vouch," tommy says as well, already clinging onto tubbo's hand, "also can you please take it inside your room? there are minors here."

dream rolls his eyes as he pulled up his mask, "sure tommy, you know you can just say you're a child."

tubbo gives dream a small glare at that before looking back to his brother's boyfriend, "oh wilbur, did you know? dream also slouch around the house when you're not here, he'd start singing your songs and-"

tubbo's mouth was shut closed when a hand covered it by dream, visibly panicking and making up excuses as well, "it's nothing! don't believe tubbo, he's just saying these stuff-"

though dream's brother had already pried off the hand, walking along with tommy to sit on a stranger's porch and started chattering there while wilbur and sapnap continues to tease dream with the newfound information.

they met up on a street nearby karl's house, who has apparently gone out with a guy nicknamed 'mr. beast' to go visit karl's cousin and do some crazy stuff there. that's all the gist techno got, apparently 'beast' is also a rich boy.

and rich boy indeed when he purchased thousands of plastic balls to fill their school in. dream had a field day at the time when he hosted a manhunt during the same day.

techno could see the way sapnap fidgets around while trying to get a good look at karl's home. it really wouldn't surprise him if the two were dating, probably still in the closet. though it was painfully obvious with the way karl giggles suspiciously and how sapnap flushed when asked if they were dating.

techno and sapnap weren't actually friends, though techno does find the raven's company quite calming, surprisingly. with dream and george, sapnap looks like an outgoing person who talks loudly. what techno did expect was that he was a chill person, and he is.

him and the pyromaniac would 'chill' on a secluded spot in the school's campus, asking each other's day and occasionally give advices. so techno strolls over to the boy and places a hand on his shoulder,

"karl will come back home alright."

sapnap looks shocked to say the least, techno couldn't really look since he had already gone to stand somewhere else. but when his eyes flicker over him, he sees a small thankful smile on sapnap's face before he watches the other get scared by george's small frame.

quackity was with george of course, seeing as they are siblings adopted by sam, their father.

"techno! ello there mamacita, nice bun today," quackity pops up from behind him, nearly making techno shit himself. god why do their family always do that.

techno steps away a bit to put some distance between them, clearing his throat, "ah yes, hello quackity," his hand falters a bit at the top of his bun, "it's uh, a bun, yes. thought i could tie it up today."

quackity was wearing his iconic dark blue jacket but with a black turtleneck underneath, the shorter still wore his beanie of course. well areas like l'manburg can be really cold even if it was just autumn. it almost looked good on him, techno only wishes he looked good in his current outfit.

"well, uh," the pinkette coughs, "you look alright today."

"just alright techno? man, you seriously don't know how to give a compliment," quackity teases.

"you only said my bun is nice, that doesn't make you any better quackity."

the other makes a face at that, nodding a bit, "fair, fair.. did you bring the money by the way?"

techno reaches down to tap on his front pocket a few times, "yup," he says, popping out the 'p'.

the raven cracks a grin, clasping both of his hands on both of techno's shoulders and started thanking him, pushing him from the shoulders and back to their friends, "guys, guys! techno got us free money to buy pizza!"

a few cheers resonated throughout the group, techno brushes off george's insistence in paying at least half for the pizza on behalf of his brother's since 'he's the one who called us to hang out, he should pay.'

the english major simply declined the offer, making up some half-ass excused to reassure george. sapnap, dream and wilbur are just hyping each other up for the pizza while tommy and tubbo seemed really interested in their own conversation but also seem excited.

the other pulls him aside again, whispering into his ear suddenly and making techno flinch at the closeness, "man, i told sam i have my own money y'know? but i actually used them all up last week playing some dumb gambling with schlatt-"

"you did gambli-"

"shh, techno, don't say that out loud dude. look, i could explain myself but ya gotta listen to me alright, so schlatt came up with an idea-"

techno was soon dragged away by the group with his supposedly arch nemesis torturing him with his ridiculous stories.

\---------------

"oh technoblade! i got you now, you fucker!"

quackity's voice rings out through the room, making techno wince at how loud his voice is despite other people present.

he slides over an obstacle, looking back for a quick second to see quackity sliding under it instead. a grin stretches across his face, short. he continues to jump over obstacles that he knew the mexican would have trouble getting over, focusing on that objective only as he looks for a path to lose quackity.

what he didn't notice was that quackity was no longer behind him. at first, techno thought he had succeeded in losing him but soon quickly realized quackity had run atop the makeshift buildings when he heard a voice scream above him.

the pinkette rolled away to the opposite building and hid behind the wall before the laser could tag him. man, he really shouldn't underestimate the other like that, preparing his gun as he waits for an opening.

"thought you could lose me didn't ya? well, i ain't a dumbass and i saw what you're trying to do, techno."

god, he doesn't know how it came to this, the group was only trying to have fun and catch up while eating a good, hot cheesy pizza when they realized there was only a single slice left that sat upon the metal table.

dream reached out to it first before sapnap swatted his hand away, saying dream had too many before reaching it himself. george came next and reasoned that he ate the least number of pizza between them, then tommy said minors should have the last pizza. saying he would share it with tubbo as well.

wilbur barged in by snatching the pizza right off the table and started running when quackity intercepted him and stole the food. at some point they all agreed to play laser tag, last man standing would get to eat the last slice. and they somehow convinced one of the guards to hold the pizza for them while they 'battle to their very deaths.'

techno takes a peek from the corner of the wall, trying to catch any sort of glimpse of the blue clad man. he sees a blur of the same blue on top of the building at least a few feet away from him before he hid back when the laser could be seen aiming for him.

"look around techno, you're trapped now. we got to the furthest point of the room, we all know who's gonna lose here."

as if on cue, techno could hear the (jokingly) pained screams of what could be sapnap's voice echo through the room and dream's maniacal laughter that followed. techno cursed, it was so convenient that he'd get trap at the very corner. he wanted to get the last pizza slice, it would be fine if he lost, but no way he'd lose to quackity.

it was hard to see with the atmosphere in the room, dark and bright. colored lights, mainly red and purple, shone across the room. it was almost like a club. a club.

techno's lips twitch upright at the sudden idea that formed in his head. he takes in a deep breath, closing his eyes as he willed himself to focus. readying his gun once again, he started sprinting towards the building quackity was in right after the flashing light passed his figure.

he peeks from his new position to take a good look at quackity's current state, it looks like the man doesn't seem like to have noticed him sprinting towards the building. waiting for the light to pass was a good idea, giving him some cover in the darkness to not be seen.

so techno started to climb through many obstacles to get to quackity's level, sneaking behind the wall right behind quackity's position. he takes in another deep breath, wilbur thought him to calm himself down with this as a kid whenever he feels doubt or nervousness. and in a slow exhale, he dislodged himself from the wall and aimed his gun right at quackity's.. forehead?

"hey there, beautiful."

fuck, techno feels the other's gun poking right at his target vest.

"quackity," he grits out, slowly moving his hand down to quackity's own when the raven nudge his gun a little further into his chest.

"ah, ah, ah, don't do that technoblade. i'm calling the shots here," as he said that, the shorter started nudging him backwards towards the wall, techno had no choice but to comply, feeling his back press up against it.

the pinkette sighs, already accepting his fate since quackity won fair and square, "look if you're gonna shoot me now, then do it. no good luck from me when you face dream though."

the shorter laughs in response, the shrilling screams of tubbo and tommy accompanied it from afar, making techno slightly shiver.

"i've already accepted that i might lose to dream, but i'm gonna have so much fun embarrassing you when you lose to me right now. would that really sit well to you, techno?"

despite the promising words, techno could sense the genuine worry in the last question, which was really nice, but it'd make sense since they're still friends even though they have this 'rivalry' going on.

so he gives a small grin, looking straight at quackity with malicious intent, "getting cocky now are we? you want me to give you a fight, then i will. don't say i didn't warn ya."

the sharp exhale that left quackity gives techno some sort of adrenaline, seeing as he got the man this riled up. he may have to invite the other to his and dream's personal sparring spot.

"how would you? i've got you pinned right here," the answer came in a whisper with quackity leaning in close to him.

looks like he would have to go with the plan, techno thought.

he flashes one more smirk at the younger before he grabbed quackity's hand that held the gun and ducked under to the side and slithered right behind the man. he uses his other hand to make quackity turn to face him as he pushed him back to the wall. now the roles are reversed.

quackity seemed to recover quickly, realizing techno's hands had no grip on him and aimed his gun but before he could pull the trigger, he felt warm lips touching his own. quackity tries to process the situation, arms shaking.

techno is kissing him.

what the fuck, why would he do this- but his lips felt so soft and nice, he couldn't help but press back to techno's surprise, exhaling shakily through his nose, the raven would have smirked at the small reaction.

but quackity was immediately pulling back when his vest vibrated against his chest and a notable beep could be heard. he looks down at his chest, then looked back up at techno.

oh, he was tagged.

techno gives a wry smile and a wink at him, "looks like you lose, quackity."

techno wonders if he went too far, fidgeting while watching quackity blankly stare at him. he was about to say something when the man started laughing, clutching his gun to his stomach and waving dismissively at techno's concern,

"that was really a dick move techno, i'll get you next time i swear. see you back outside then."

with that, quackity says another good luck to techno who waved back in return, smiling as he started running back to the main arena.

\---------------

in the end, wilbur wins, having hid behind one of the obstacles quite perfectly and managed to shoot both techno and dream in the back while they were both fighting. george was the first one to die, somehow he was able to sleep while playing and got shot by techno.

sapnap, evidently got tagged by dream as well as tommy and tubbo. quackity dying by techno's hands.

wilbur gave the pizza slice to dream instead, what a simp, techno thought. the blonde shared it with his brother and tommy while the others started chatting about different topics and how much fun they had while playing laser tag.

quackity slid up to techno without the man noticing, making said man jump when he spoke up,

"what was that move back there anyway?" he asks, chuckling as techno began to heat up.

"oh, uh, just thought the arena was like a club and remembered some trope in a TV show or something. y'know like, kissing your enemies to catch them off gaurd."

the raven hums, elbowing techno lightly by the stomach, "well, i'm hoping we get to do it more often," quackity whispers, winking at him before moving to sapnap's side and got caught in a headlock.

techno was left stunned, he feels like his face would explode from heat.

"simp," wilbur says from beside him.

he punches him.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont actually ship qnb lolololol but their dynamic is cute is all i can say u_u
> 
> this is for the qnb discord :gun:  
> yall better accept this trash, love u guys <33


End file.
